


Side A/B

by shipwrecksie



Series: Reality in-between [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Split Persoanlity, ok lets not make a big deal of it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 有一个二重人格小男友什么都好，只是你永远也不知道什么时候他二着二着就想把你办了。





	Side A/B

**Author's Note:**

> 双重人格病娇俊，避雷。  
> 成年了。

“你疯了吧？”罗渽民气喘吁吁，望着挂在身上的大号人形挂件目瞪口呆。此时这只大型人体挂件已经不仅仅是单纯地挂在自己身上，妨碍他走路，那两条清瘦的腿甚至环上了自己的腰胯，罗渽民以一种被小动物双手双脚缠住的姿势凝固在房间中央，直冒冷汗。

片刻之间才休息室里的黄仁俊差点把他的心脏吓得跳出胸口。原本总是一脸清新笑意的少年突然隐去了笑容，走到自己身旁，手指从衣袖不经意的滑到胸口的纽扣，不紧不慢地旋转了一下，双眼只是直勾勾地盯着自己看。只听得仁俊说道：“罗渽民啊。”

大事不好，渽民打了个冷战。向来只要仁俊用这种声调和表情叫他的名字，便是一种不言而喻的信号——他那不安分的第二人格出来了。

罗渽民暗道该死，往常仁俊总能驾轻就熟地安排两种人格出现的时间，通常在工作中他不会无缘无故显露第二人格，只有下班后回到宿舍，只有他们两人的时候他才会毫无顾忌的展示自己的天性。

其实如果让成员知道黄仁俊有两种人格也不是不可以，只是——

罗渽民当机立断，抓起仁俊的手就把他拖出了休息室。

此时此刻他冷静地注视着身上双手双脚缠着自己的黄仁俊，平复呼吸，再一次用更平静地口吻开口，努力让自己听起来没有那么挑衅和咄咄逼人：“你疯了。”

“我没有啊。”黄仁俊眨眨眼，看起来很是无辜，手指仍不依不饶地缠着渽民紧紧贴住身侧的手腕，大有往袖口里钻的架势。

罗渽民哭笑不得，托住对方的身体，往后退了几步，小心翼翼地坐在沙发上。工作时间的茶水间并没有人，他瞥了一眼大门，再次确认自己已经落了锁。

他在沙发上调整好坐姿，把黄仁俊放在地上，对方虽然满不情愿地哼了一声，却也乖乖就范，另一只手不容反抗地捏住对方作怪的手指，用力把它们拨开，没想到仁俊干脆低下头凑上去作势要咬。渽民吓得立刻缩手。

怎么就这样了？

“黄仁俊，你告诉我，你的专业精神呢？”他顺势捏上对方的下巴，犹豫片刻，还是尽可能温柔地抬起仁俊不安动弹的脑袋。

“我很专业，”仁俊皱着眉反驳，接着垂下眼，苦恼地思索了片刻，接着抬起头，换上一种更为理直气壮的语调，“是你，是你不够专业。”

渽民又好气又好笑。此时对方被他困在双膝之间，一只手腕禁锢在自己手里，另一只手还在努力进行单手解袖扣的大业，而仁俊清瘦的下颔被自己掌控着，呈微微抬起的角度，一种固执又委屈的视线从他浓密的睫毛下投射出来，罗渽民突然觉得喉咙发紧。

“我怎么不专业了。”渽民按捺住焦躁，尽可能耐心发问，试图诱导对方理智的第一人格重新占据主导。

仁俊低声嗫嚅：“你……你不应该那样做的。”

渽民迷惑了。他仔细回想刚刚在休息室的种种，并没有想到自己有做任何“不专业”的举动。他承认在休息室里没有镜头的情况下自己很放松，但也似乎并不至于“不专业”到莫名其妙引出对方的第二人格的地步。

黄仁俊舔舔嘴唇，趁他分心的时候挣脱渽民的手指，突然以一种猫咪的姿态往他的掌心里蹭去，柔顺的黑发蹭过掌心的皮肤，所经过的地方像是被烫到了一般，过电似的麻痒从神经末梢传到大脑，是擦到磷层的火柴，在脑海深处点起一簇不为人知的绮念。

渽民不动声色的抽回手，往座位深处挪了挪。仁俊看上去好像被冒犯到了，紧紧抿着嘴唇，用力抽出自己的手腕，如同吃不到糖的小孩，烦躁地抱怨道：“你脱衣服，还舔嘴唇，”手指戳着渽民的腿，“我不想看到的。”

罗渽民脑子的绮念都被这一通孩子气的无厘头抱怨气跑了。明明两人维持亲密关系已经有些日子，这人的可承受范围反而越来越低，长此以往他岂不是得日夜担心了？

仁俊哑着声音，明亮的眼睛带着一丝水光：“我好想杀死你啊。”

渽民故作镇定：“你的另一个人格会抓狂的。”

“不会，”仁俊偏过脑袋，竖起一根手指，装作天真地换了种说法，否定道：“不过我不懂你在说什么。”

罗渽民决定不能和他玩下去了。他张了张嘴，正要强迫伏在自己膝盖上的人起开，还没来得及开启冷酷的说教模式，下一秒对方湿软的唇舌便贴上了自己的下巴，堵回了所有即将出口的拒绝。

“渽民呀，”少年的舌头温暖，潮湿，勾勒着他的下唇轮廓，炙热地吐息交缠，罗渽民的心脏狂跳起来，浑身的热潮都涌向了一切不该涌去的地方，所有的感官都被调动起来，落在眼下乖顺着被对方掌控的嘴唇，这令他的眼前炸出了一片火花。

他感到自己的略带修身的裤子紧绷起来，而仁俊的大腿偏偏抵在某个地方，渽民咬了咬嘴唇，咽下一句警告。

仁俊缩回脑袋，罗渽民注意到他嘴边若有若无的得逞笑容，恼羞成怒，抬起胳膊就要推开对方。

“别动。”渽民辨认得出此时对方声音的急躁，抵在双腿间的某个部位不容忽视，他恰恰就在关键时刻被仁俊嗓音里的低哑挠得失去了方寸，脑袋里一根神经突突地跳动，牵扯着浑身上下的肌肉，在仁俊不安的渴求里失去了拒绝的力量，传达出无言地妥协。

“如果可以。”仁俊一边低声说道，一边后退了一点，从渽民的双腿间直起身体，接着温顺地低下脑袋，微微躬身，呼出的热气扑打在他的衣料上。渽民发现自己从来没有意识到原来这套衬衣长裤有如此之薄，薄到他能完完全全感受到对方的吐息，潮湿，热切，仿佛对面那人的眼神一样，目光里的毫不遮掩的欲望和渴求大胆有羞涩，强烈的占有欲从他周身的毛孔中全然散发出来。

仁俊的脸颊若有若无地蹭在自己胯间的布料上，眼神虽有一丝羞涩，却仍然直白挑衅，逼出对方一声沉闷的呻吟。渽民从来不知道仁俊的第二人格里还有这样毫无顾忌又天真腼腆的一面。他跪在自己腿间，索求关注和爱抚的方式都如此陌生，却从他身体深处激起更为热烈的回应。他想用牙齿去捕捉对方不安分的唇舌，想听见他喉咙里发出的呜咽似的重喘，可有什么告诉他不是现在。

现在是仁俊跪在他面前，脸颊撒娇般地蹭着自己的大腿根部，吐息若有若无地缠绕在那个急需安抚的地方，可这个小恶魔只顾磨蹭，享受令对方煎熬的成就感，别的什么也不做。

罗渽民抿紧嘴唇，闭了闭眼睛，用尽所有理智控制自己的双手，不要掀翻对方，把他瘦削的身体压在沙发上；与此同时，他还要时刻留意门外的动静。

罗渽民决定今晚回去，一定不让这个点火的小混蛋好受，明明是比自己还要大几个月的哥哥，怎么这样不负责任部分时间地点场合，做出这样的事情？

 

就在渽民因为对方过分热切的眼神承受不住，而闭上眼睛时候，仁俊的动作停顿了一下，接着热度从腿间离开了。渽民疑惑地睁开眼，只见对方眼中渴望的迷雾渐渐消散。渽民目睹他的表情由迷离转为清冷，接着眉眼微动，嘴角习惯性地扬起笑意，声音恢复到往常清朗又拖着蜜糖粘腻的尾音，目光从自己跪着的双腿，移到罗渽民大开的腿间，还有他一只充满占有欲按在自己肩头的手，迟疑地叫道：“渽民？”

罗渽民瞪着面前少年茫然打量两人姿势的神色，认真地思考了几秒钟，刚才的几分钟里他到底经历了什么。

完


End file.
